


Soul Broken

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [549]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The holidays are coming soon enough, and the barely scabbed over wound of Veronica's death will be ripped open again, her defenses sluggishly oozing with the fresh tang of blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 November 2016  
> Word Count: 246  
> Prompt: broken  
> Summary: The holidays are coming soon enough, and the barely scabbed over wound of Veronica's death will be ripped open again, her defenses sluggishly oozing with the fresh tang of blood.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, take place approximately twenty-three weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Ahh, we're back to Ann's reluctance to deal with her grief over Veronica's death. This is coming to a head soon, I think. The muses and I are both looking forward to this and dreading it. Which means it'll likely be fascinating reading… And for the record, this was supposed to focus on Ann and the hellhounds.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She sits quietly in the solar, letting the solitude do its best to ease the ache in her chest. It doesn't work as well as she wishes it would, but she can't say that she's surprised by this either. There are some issues that solitude exacerbates rather than soothes. The holidays are coming soon enough, and the barely scabbed over wound of Veronica's death will be ripped open again, her defenses sluggishly oozing with the fresh tang of blood.

She remembers this feeling after Alissa and Jeffrey had died. Even with Margot and John there to lean on, her heart felt as if it would bleed out her feelings and her desire to live all over the expensive carpets in her house. That feeling crawls through her veins again now, more potent for the loss of both of her daughters. She has so many more people to offer support now, including Margot, but a part of her wants to keep this mourning private. She doesn't want to share it with anyone else. Veronica was her daughter, none of these people really knew her. Even Margot can't understand her pain in these last four and a half months.

She knows she shouldn't wallow in her grief. She knows she should deal with her grief. She's getting tired of locking away her feelings -- her loss, her sadness, her inability to let it all out -- but she is too proud to ask for the support she knows she needs.


End file.
